


A Relationship of Web and Metal

by Creature_Ariel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Short, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wholesome relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creature_Ariel/pseuds/Creature_Ariel
Summary: Written for the chocolate box 5 challenge. Hope you like it, Sandy!A short fic about what it is that connects Peter Parker and Tony Stark and what it is that makes their relationship so unique.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Relationship of Web and Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/gifts).



A certain loneliness that lingered at the end of the night like a silver silky thread. It smelled like metal, dedication and blueberries. It’s not that Peter Parker was lonely. He had Ned, whom he loved so much. He had Aunt May, the woman who raised him, the most badass person he’s ever known (and he technically met Captain America) and his idol. There was even this MJ chick he was getting close to in school. He wasn’t lonely at all. It was just at the whole Spiderman business. He was pretty lonesome there. Swinging into his living room in the middle of the night, thinking whether or not he did anything wrong this crimefighting session. Trying to forget the more gruesome scenes he got exposed to. Even laughing at funny stories from his adventures. There were things Ned did not understand. Things Aunt May couldn’t even know. And this loneliness still somehow captured him in its net.

Tony Stark wasn’t lonely. He had enough people in his life to not be lonely. He was engaged to the love of his life, how could he be lonely? Even though, as he explained it to her once, “you experience things, and then they’re over, and you still can’t explain them”. Nobody was with him in the suit. Nobody saw it like him. The spiral of information in front of your eyes, strings and webs of words. Distances, potential deaths, pressure points, how high above the ground you are and how hard you’ll crash after the battle ends. He didn’t want to think about it. Rhodey experienced similar things but he never reacted the same. Tony didn’t have any idea why. Maybe it was because of the reason he chose to be a superhero. He heard someone else perfectly describe it once “when you can do the things that I can but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you”. At least the boy understands.

And so, they found it in the little things. A solution for a loneliness they didn’t know they have. Tony saw how Peter's excitement mirrored his, how it was even bigger than his own sometimes. He loved Peter's refreshing view on the things they created. Peter admired Tony's intellect and hard work, but when he saw his relentlessness regarding his work, he knew he was exactly the same. Tony would get frightened from time to time, and even though Peter didn’t experience it, he could understand. And the whole "orphan boy trying too hard to prove himself" thing? Tony had to remind himself several times that it will end up fine for Peter Parker.

It took less afternoons in the lab than they hoped for. Less inventions, conversations and ideas than they would have thought. But as time passed by, Tony felt like he wasn't alone in the suit anymore, and Peter Parker knew someone else also knew the ends of the nights.


End file.
